It is well known in motor vehicles to mount an air bag in a seat back for deployment through a seam in the seat back trim material so that the inflated air bag provides for restraint of an occupant.
It is also known to provide a chute comprised of flexible but generally un-stretchable material that wraps around the air bag housing and extends to both sides of the separable seam in the vehicle seat covering so that the chute material will convey the inflating air bag to the seam in a timely and efficient manner.
It would be desirable to provide improvements in the provision of air bag chutes within the seat back and more particularly provide for improved attachment of the chute to the air bag housing.